ASK the cast of HXH
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Ask anything you want! Unlimited questions. I'll stay in character as possible.  I KNOW THEM ALL LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND... LITERALLY!
1. START!

**ASK THE CAST OF HUNTER X HUNTER:**

GON: Ask us anything! We'll give you the best answer possible!

KURAPIKA: that is…. As long as it's nothing TOO personal…

LEORIO: HUH? Oh… Yes sure! I'll answer a fan's questions anytime!

KILLUA: That wasn't the question pops….

-XX-XX-

**KANAMAKIA AND SHEORI: **we're not necessarily characters, but we may as well be. We don't own Hunter x Hunter, Togashi-sensei does.

_**PLEASE ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO SEND IN AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU WANT!**_

Oh, and listen to the song _DIVE INTO BLUE_ by _FUUGA KOTO_….It's a GREAT-TABULOUS song.

-XX-XX-

**Here is the list of people you can ask:**

**All of the spiders  
>The Four Main characters<br>The Examiners of the Hunter Exam/H.E.  
>Ponzu<br>Pokkle  
>Neon<br>Senritsu/Melody  
>Kanamakia<br>Sheori  
>BisukeBiscuit  
>and if you have a request for a character to come on, just PM me.<br>**


	2. Responses ONE

HISOKA: _These questions are from Gina… *licks lips*_

**Hey, great idea!**

**Here are my questions:**

**Gon: What are you planning to do after meeting your father? What's your favorite color?**

**Killua: Is this your REAl hair color? What's your favorite color?**

**Kurapika: Do you have any brothers or sisters? If so, tell us more about them.**

**Leorio: Where would you go on vacation?**

**Thanks. If you don't mind, I have TONS!**

Gon- I'm not sure yet, but I hope I do find him soon. My favorite color is green!

Killua- Yes, this is my real hair color. I just happen to have white hair, is that illegal? My favorite color? That would be yellow, like sheori's eyes….*BLUSH* Just because I like the color is all….

Kurapika- Yes… I had an older sister…. Kisakato. She died in my arms during the massacre. She was so nice, polite all the time. She taught Kanamakia how to sing…. *depressed sigh* I really don't like to talk about it.

Leorio- Disneyland, duh! I may be twenty, but I'm still a kid on the inside!

Sheori: Th-This next question is from Yonet-chan…. *desu*

**Kurapkia, can I call you Kurapikachu?**

Kurapika- *light chuckle* Hah…. Kana calls me that all the time. Sure, I don't mind. Just not in front of My boss, because she'll never let me live it down.

-XX-XX-

_**Keep sending in questions! We're happy to answer!**_

_**Kanamakia and the crew.**_


	3. Responses TWO

Kurapika: _Well…. I guess aside from answering questions, I'm stuck introducing the askers. This next set of questions are from __KiraNiinaGirl._

**Well, this could be interesting.**

**Killua: Would you marry me? .. Just kidding you are too young for me :P, my question is .. You never get tired of eating so many sweets?**

**Leorio: What did you choose? Money or women? You can only choose one!**

**Gon: Is there anything you would not do for a friend?**

**Kurapika: Red or Blue? Left or right? Books or television? Do you like sushi? What do you think of people todabia not know if you are a woman or a man? ((If you answer in another comment you say that because I ask this :P))**

**Greetings from Argentina!**

**Kira_NiinaGirl**

**p.d: Sorry for my bad English writing**

Killua: Sorry, I already have someone in mind… And yes, I do get tired of them….But only when They'er really rich.

Leorio: OH! Geez. Well, since I'm bisexual, I choose money! ^o^

Gon: I wouldn't kill an innocent person.

Kurapika: Um. I guess blue, red reminds me of the massacre of my people. What is with these questions? They're strange… Right? Maybe? I don't know what you're trying to ask… Books, of course! Television rots your brain! …*reads further* WHAT? Oh…. I am male…. Though I'm quite tired of people trying to say otherwise. I take after my mother.

-XX-XX-

Leorio: _Next question is from __Minatsuki Rena Neko-kun!_

**Sugoi!**

**It's like asking them personally...**

**Well, here goes my question:**

**Either Killua or Kalluto or anyone in the Zoldycks can answer this...**

**Why does Killua's sister... I mean brother, Kalluto, looks like a girl and wears a kimono?**

Kalluto: You could have just asked me flatout… I feel talked about. I can't help my girly looks and I wear a kimono because I can.

-XX-XX-

_**FIN—UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_

_**Keep asking and we'll keep answering!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Kanamakia and the crew.**_


	4. Responses THREE

Killua: _This is from yonet-chan again._

**Mua ha ha ha ha! Thanks for including my question! Ok, this question's for Kil-chan:**

If you had to give Gon-chan a nickname, what would it be?

As you can see I love nicknames.

Killua: Well. I just call him Gon. Sometimes nature boy. He's really into that kinda stuff…

Leorio: _*puts down text book* Ok. Let me introduce Shirouta Tsuki._

**Hi ! :)**

I'm uta from Indonesia.I have some question, for now.

Gon : do you really like fishing ? why ?

Killua : did you ever... have... eerrr... toothache ? (you know I'm afraid to ask it, i don't know why )

Kurapika : are you a gay ? ( I'm afraid to ask it, too )

Leorio : when will you get marry ? ( I know it's a strange question, but I hope you will answer it)

I think it's enough, for now, maybe. sorry if it offend you all. and sorry for my bad English, i know it too bad.

Thank you ^_^

Gon: Yes, I like to fish because it's a good way to spend my time outdoors. I don't like being inside all the time…

Killua: Yes. But I brush three times a day, so a toothache only comes once in a while…

Kurapika: NO! Ugh… Fine, I'll admit. I'm Bisexual as well.

Leorio: Not anytime soon! Neither of my 'lovers' are ready, and marriage seems like a bad thing to both of them at the time, and I'm really busy in college.

**GUEST APPEARANCE**: _Attention Duelists, my hair is welcoming Gina back!_

**Hello again,**

My next question is for all :)

If you weren't in Hunter X Hunter, what TV show would you love to be on?

Thank You!

Gon: Animal Planet.

Killua: How it's made…. Sweets edition.

Kurapika: Nothing with spiders, that's for sure.

Leorio: Maybe a doctor show….something where I'm helping people….I MEAN! The playboy bunny channel!

Kanamakia: _UP NEXT!_ _Minatsuki Rena Neko-kun!_

**Thanks for answering...**

**This is getting funner than I thought... ahahaha XD**

**hhhmmm...**

**For Killua this time:**

**Why aren't you getting fat from eating sweets?**

**And why your great-great grandfather, grandfather, mother, father and brothers' blood type are all A and you're the only one with the blood type B? What are you, special?**

**(Note: Not so sure of the blood type thing... I mean I'm not sure if that was the real blood type of Killua or maybe my sources are wrong XD)**

**That's all... Hope Killua doesn't kill me for the blood type thing!**

Killua: People ask me that all the time. Do I look fat? No. So am I getting fat from all of the sweets? No. And my blood type is what it is. I am special and proud of it.


	5. Responses FOUR

Kalluto: _My paper dolls tell me this next question is from Minatsuki Rena Neko-kun again…_

**Thanks for answering again!**

**I'm really interested on the Zoldycks most especially Killua... LOL XD**

**I have another question for him (Kil)**

**Why are you disgusted of worms and some kind of fish but when it comes to the beating human heart you're not? Are worms and fish more disgusting than that?**

**Hope you don't rip out my heart from my body for the question!**

**~0~Neko-kun from the ~0~**

Killua: Actually I don't mind answering questions. Kanamakia gives me chocolate for it! Human hearts are WAAAY different! I guess worms just wiggle too much for me…

-XX-XX-

Neon: _Can I really go shopping after this? Ooh! Goody! OK~ this is from Gina!_

**Hello, and thanks for answering my questions :)**

**Here's my next one for all of you:**

**Which song best describes you?**

Kurapika: I don't know. Perhaps you would suggest one that you think would fit?

Leorio: Of course it's my image song! Dancin' YOODERU night!

Gon: Fishing in the Dark. I listen to that song sometimes with Sheori.

Killua: I have to agree with pops… My image song as well, Mashou no Tenshi.

-XX-XX-

Satotsu (SA-TOTS): _We welcome back Shirouta Tsuki!_

**Hi ! ^_^**

**thanks for the answer. Now, i'm back with the next question.**

**Kurapika : how can you know and remember many thing ? Did you ever headache when you read or learn something ?**

**Gon : ouw, if you like fishing, it means you like to eat fish too, isn't it ? Do you eat their eyes too ? ( i know it's a stupid question, but i wanna you to answer it, please *puppyeyes)**

**Killua : do you hate a dentist?**

**Leorio : what're you favourite food ?**

**Hisoka : do you a gay ? Who is your lover ? Gon ? ( i think you know why i ask it, i know it's stupid. )**

**i think it's enough for now. Sorry if it offend you. I'll wait the answer. And sorry for my bad English, too. Thank you ^_^**

Kurapika: I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am pretty smart. Plus, I use rhymes that Kana comes up with. It's how she remembers thing too, but she usually says them right away.

Gon: No I don't anymore, because it creeps Kanamakia and Sheori out. I don't thin it would taste very good anyways.

Killua: No… I just don't go! ^w^

Leorio: Cheeseburgers. They. Are. GOD.

Hisoka: *licks lips* Wouldn't you like to know… *winks at Illumi*

-XX-XX-

_**FIN**_

_**LISTEN TO: HELLO CHINA By YUKI KAIDA.**_

_**YUKI KAIDA=GOD**_

_**AT LEAST MY GOD.**_

_**Kanamakia: Keep asking and we'll shoot answers right back at you!**_

_**Kurapika: You really shouldn't use the word 'shoot' in that sentence. It may give people the wrong image.**_

_**Kanamakia: Psh! Relax Chicken feet!**_

_**Leorio: Chicken feet? Gross.**_


	6. Responses FIVE

Senritsu: _Like a beautiful song….It's Yonet-chan!_

**Yay! More questions!**

**Leorio, where were you born? Just curious, since Kil-chan is that mountain, Gon-chan is Whale Island, and Kurapikachu is Kurata-land or whatever that's csalled.**

**What is it called, Kurapikachu?**

Leorio: Somewhere… What does it matter? At least I was born!

Kanamakia: KURATA LAND? *_fume fume fume_* at least spell it right…Kuruta or Kurta. –o-

Kurapika: Rukuso Province… *_nods slowly_* It's not that hard to remember is it?

Kanamakia: *_pat pat_* Tis ok, Janet.

Kurapika: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! *yandere much?*

Kanamakia: DON'T YELL AT ME, UKE!

Kurapika: …

-XX-XX-

Gon: _Yay!_ _More questions from Shirouta Tsuki!_

**HELLO MINNA-SAN !^O^ I COME BACK ! (again -_-)**

**i know you're maybe boring with me but I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH~! thank you, kana-senpai ^_^, it seems i'll often ask in here hihihihi XD, If you don't mind,, of course. If you mind, you can send PM to me, I'll accept it pleasurely. ok ! next question from me,, hmmm...**

**Neon : i know it's a stupid question, but do you have lover ? who ?**

**Kurapika : oh, i know you like reading, don't you ? what do you know about my country, Indonesia ? ( it seems i give a quiz to you, i don't mind if you can't answer it )**

**Kuroro lucifer : ( gomenasai kurapika-san ) do you like music ? ( i don't mind if it can't be answered )**

**Leorio : really ? i like cheeseburger too ^^,, do you like noodle ?**

Kanamakia: What? I'm sorry, I am really slow in the head. Do you want me to PM you sometime?

Neon: I'm sure I have many lovers! But none that I know in person.

Kanamakia: *_snicker snicker* _I'm not gonna say it…

Kurapika: I read a lot, yes. It's a good way for me to take my mind off of things that are bothering me. Indonesia? I've never really looked into it. *_picks up a World Atlas*_

Kuroro Lucifer: Yes, music is nice. I prefer listening to classical rock.

Kanamakia: GRRR! SPIDER!

Kurapika: DAMMIT KANA! WHY IS HE HERE?

Kuroro: Hmm. *light chuckle*

Kanamakia: THE FANGIRLS SUMMONED HIM! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?

Kurapika: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Kanamakia: I CAN'T! Just go sit on the opposite side of the room! Geez. I don't hate him any less than you do, you know!

Leorio: *_sweat drop* _Oy….so much commotion. That's what I get for loving a tsundere and a yandere. I like noodles. They are really good with a creamy fish paste.

-XX-XX-

_**FIN**_

_**Wow, this is a lot of fun! Too bad Sheori doesn't have her own account.**_

_**Oh, By the way…. I'm changing my pen name to Demented X Pocky.**_

_**The reason being people are assuming that I am a Mary-sue. And I am not a Mary-sue. I even took a test. I passed with flying colors. So *PFFFTHBT***_


	7. Responses SIX

Kanamakia: _Let's welcome back Shirouta Tsuki!_

**Hi ^^ ! I'm back with some questions XD**

**kana-senpai : maybe sometime. only if you have time. i don't wanna bother you. ^^**

**kuroro lucifer : what song do you like ? do you like japanese song ?**

**killua : do you like the spicy food ?**

**gon,kurapika, leorio : what the flavor do you like if you eat ice cream ?**

**thank you ^^**

Kanamakia: Alright! I'll send you one sometime! ~

Kuroro Lucifer: I like classical rock, soft rock. It's very soothing to me.

Killua: EYEUCH! NO! It's gross.

Gon: Strawberry or chocolate.

Kurapika: Strawberry, no second thoughts.

Leorio: chocolate chip mint! Or did I just say it backwards…?

-XX-XX-

Sheori: _OOH! A NEWBIE! This is form Atomic Kokoro!_

**Couple questions. lol Is it okay if I ask? Just a little note to add to Killua's question: I was told that the guy who does Killua's Japanese voice actually SANG Killua's main theme. Cool, eh?**

**Gon: Why did you agree to have a bath WITH Killua? O_O"**

**Killua: Why didn't your pursue a singing career with that beautiful [Japanese] voice of yours?**

**Kurapika: How do you plan to find the Scarlet Eyes, when you have ABSOLUTELY NO LEADS.**

**Leorio: Would you kiss Kurapika for two billion zennies?**

**Thanks!**

Gon: Sure! We're both guys, so It's ok!

Killua: I'd much rather not… *_blush*_

Kurapika: Ugh. Don't remind me, please. It hurts to think of it that way.

Leorio: OF COURSE! Although I do it for no money at all when We're back at the fl—

Kurapika: DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH?

Kanamakia: JEEZ. Calm down Kura-kun. Wow.

-XX-XX-

Kanamakia: _Welcoming another newcomer, it's Geny78._

**Kurapika: Okay, I've been wanting to know, are you and Kuroro going to go on a date or something? (^^ Sorry, I'm a curious fangirl)**

Kurapika: *_twitch twitch* _WHY WOULD I DATE MY ENEMY? I hate when people pair me with THAT.

Kuroro: Don't be so rude. At least say "him".

Kurapika: YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, YET YOU EXPECT ME TO RESPECT YOU….?

Kuroro: I didn't do it alone.

Kurapika: *_is dragged off set by Kanamakia And Leorio*_

-XX-XX-

Sheori_: From No Name._

**Hi...**

**Kurapika: I know u r not a girl. Hahaha.. N I think u love neon, right?**

**Thanks..**

Kurapika: Oh, well thank you for knowing I'm not female. I don't love Neon. I don't have any feelings for her in that way. She's just my boss. I'm more into someone else, if you must know…

-XX-XX-

Kanamakia: _COMING BACK IT IS Minatsuki Rena Neko-Kun!_

**Thanks for answering again and again...**

**I really really love asking since I'm too talkative and curious!**

**The question is for everyone this time:**

**If you're going to choose your own name what would it be and WHY?**

**=^_^= NEKO-KUN =^_^=**

Gon: I like my name the way it is.

Killua: Creeping Black cobra death strike! …No really, I don't know.

Leorio: I would change my name to Mr. Sexypants, and if anyone called me 'Leorio' I would not answer them. Because I am sexy y'know.

Kurapika: I was given this name for a reason, so I wouldn't want to change it. It's the one thing I still have that my parents gave me…

-XX-XX-

_**ALRIGHT! I got some new reviewers! **_

_**Keep coming! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Kanamakia and everyone.**_


	8. Responses SEVEN

Sheori: _Atomic Kokoro's back again!_

**Okay. That was too funny. I have to do it again!**

**Gon: What would do if your fishing rod broke?**

**Killua: What would you do if someone poked you, screamed, then ran away?**

**Leorio: What do you think of Gon, Killua, and Kurapika's Hatsus? (e.g Kurapika's Judgement Chain)**

**Kurapika: What happened to those dual swords, and where did you get them?**

Gon: I would be very upset, But I would get over it and fix it as soon as possible.

Killua: I would give them the strangest look ever. What the hell?

Leorio: I'm jealous, but I'm sure I can get my little sugarplum fairy to teach me some more nen stuff soon. *_Pokes Kurapika in the side*_

Kurapika: DID YOU JUST- LEORIO! *_fume fume sweatdrop, and BLUSH* _Oy…Ok, to the question. The Dual Katana was my father's, when he died I tried to attack his murderer but I ended up fainting from too much somke in my lungs. They broke. It was upsetting, but now I have my chains.

Kanamakia: LUCKY! I lost mine in the time space contimuum!

Kurapika: What…?

Kanamakia: We all wnet back in time using a time orb so sheori could take the Hunter Exam, but you don't realize this because you're actually you from the past. So anyways, when we were training with sensei my nene type changed and such. I'm no longer a chain wielder!

Kurapika: … How much sleep did you get last night?

Kana: Four hours, I can't remember my dream though…

Kurapika: Nevermind.

-XX-XX-

_**YAY! Atomic Kokoro! **_

_**Yay new people!**_

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**Ok, I'm gonna have a contest, and the winner gets a date with their choice of a Hunter-person!**_

_**See my new stories for more details. It should be titled: KANAMAKIA'S HXH CONTEST!**_

_**Good Luck!**_


	9. Responses EIGHT

Ayagi: _No name again folks._

**Kurapika: Kurapika? I'm ur fans.. Jyahahaha.. How old r u now? N what's ur hoBby?**

Kurapika: Oh, That's good. I'm glad to have supporters. I'm eighteen now. My hobby….well that would be tracking down the spiders. And reading. I like to read.

-XX-Demented X Pocky-XX-

Kanamakia: _YAY! Here is Geny789 again!_

**Okay, just so I can be sure, you're really not dating? That would be awesome/cute if you were. ^^**

Kurapika: I beg to differ…. No we are NOT dating. As I mentioned before, I like someone else.

-XX-Demented X Pocky-XX-

Miyako: _Glad to have you! Shirouta Tsuki!_

**Hi ^^! Thanks to keep answering my stupid questions. Now i have a question for all (include kuroro and machi *i'm sorry kurapika )**

**what's your favorite flower ?**

**Sorry for my bad English. Thank you ^^**

Kanamakia: we enjoy answering your questions, They're not stupid.

Gon: I've always like tulips! Aunt Mito loved them, so I grew them a lot!

Killua: Dark woods pansy. They're very rare.

Kurapika: As dark as this sounds, I like red roses.

Leorio: Flowers? Uh, I'm not the UKE. Kurapika is.

Kurapika: *_BLUUSH/ tears* _WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Leorio: Because…I love—

Kanamakia: SHHH! We can't let the other fans know!

Leorio: Awww. That sucks.

Kuroro: I've always liked The sakura trees. Great for writing poetry.

Machi: …flowers. I don't like 'em, too girly girl.

Hisoka: Bleeding hearts… 3 mmhm hm hm… *licks lips*


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT: CONTEST

**CONTEST FOR ONE DATE WITH ONE PERSON OF YOUR CHOOSING!**

**Hosted By: Demented X Pocky**

**Options (Must choose one to be eligible):**

Type a crackfic that doesn't have any pairings and it's just fawking hellarious. HXH RELATED, NO OC'S!

Draw a funny picture and send me the link to it. It MUST be HXH related, NO OC'S! (Preferably Kurapika or Leorio… or both of them!) ^o^

Tell me where a good Japanese photosharing website is. And send me the link. He better it is, the bigger chance you have of winning.

Drive up to Canada and slap a moose. When you get out of jail in four years I'll show you how your date with your person went.

**Ru-ELS:**

Your date only lasts ONE CHAPTER. Maybe two if ONE chapter is too short…I'll decide.

You CAN do more than one of the options! Better your chances of winning.

NO SEX ON THE DATE.

NO KISSING. (Maybe just a peck on the cheek…)

You MUST send me a profile of your character so I can type you into the date scene. Maybe a pic too… the pic is optional.

NO MARY-FAWKING-SUES!

CAN be YAOI or YURI. I support that kind of stuff.

CAN Have profanity. I don't mind.

I'll Prolly do this again in the future, so other HXH fans have a chance to date their "love interest"

Maybe I'll do one for '_Ask Marik' _too! OOH Goody!

_**GOOD LUCK, YOU SICK TWISTED MAN YOU!**_


	11. Responses NINE

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It's because…. I'm ABRIDGING HUNTER X HUNTER!**

**Yes, you heards meh! On youtube I'm going to make Hunter X Hunter, The Abridged series.**

**I'll post links to the videos once they're up.**

**Youtube account: HxHAteam**

**Other youtube account: XxKumoKiraxX**

**Please check it out!**

**-XX-XX-**

Kanamakia: _Once in a while I get a concussion, My head F-king hurts. __**No Name.**_

**Oh I can't join this contest.. T^T**

**Kurapika: Do u have FB account?**

Kurapika: FB? … OH! FaceBook, right? No, No. I don't go on websites like that. It's too easy for the spiders and other enemies of mine to track me that way. Although I do check to see who has played Identity theft once in a while. So far, there are seven people claiming to be me. Seven. Well, that includes people on Youtube as well.

-XX-XX-

Kanamakia: _Iitai…My brain is shutting down. Mustn't fall…asleep…. __**Shirouta Tsuki.**_

**Gomen i can't join the contest...**

**But i'll give my next question. It's for all ( include senritsu, neon, hisoka, machi, and kuroro )**

**what will you do during your holiday ?**

Kanamakia: We don't know which holiday you're asking about, so we'll go with Christmas!

Kurapika: What holiday? The coming of spring? The first snowfall? When the leaves begin to change colors? That's really all Kana and I celebrate. Well, that is, until we met Leorio, Gon and Killua. Christmas, Easter, Halloween. I guess now we celebrate more. Huh… What was the question again…? OH! I have no idea. We'll probably just stay together in the flat.

Leorio: PARTY TIL WE'RE TOO DRUNK TO WALK!

Kanamakia: Oy…

Gon: I wanna go see Aunt Mito on Whale Island with Sheori and Killua! Maybe Kurapika, Leorio and Kanamakia can come too! OOH! I should go call everyone!

Killua: Sleep. Eat sweets. Maybe send Kurapika a pair of womens underwear.

-XX-XX-

**NEW!**

**Don't worry about if you can't draw or type, I've discovered a new way to participate in the contest!**

**JUST REFER A FRIEND WHO POSTS AT LEAST ONE REVIEW ON ONE OF MY 'ASK' FICS!**

**THEY MUST POST A REVIEW.**

**ALSO! Go on youtube and look for my Hunter X Hunter Abridged series promotion video!**

**It's not the one from a year ago, that one isn't from me. **

**The one I'm uploading should be under the account : HxHAteam**

**Hunter**

**X**

**Hunter**

**Abridging**

**team**

**-XX-XX-**

**Dumb blonde Hermaphrodite Kurapika FTW!**


	12. Responses TEN

_DOUBLE RAINBOW~! This is from __**RhiannonWolf**_

**I can't tell you the last time I laughed so hard. *wipes away a tear* This was hilarious! Oh...uh...can I ask a question? *blush***

**It's for Kurapika. *blush blush blush* (Sorry, I'm a HUGE fan of his...) I was just wondering...I know this has been asked a couple times, but are you you really gay? If you weren't...*blush*...which girl would you like? *blush blush blush blush blush* Is it okay if I ask that?**

**Oh! And what would be a good birthday present? (Besides a pair of Scarlet Eyes.)**

**-Rhia**

Kurapika: Oh, dear Miss Rhia, I'm not gay. I'm Bisexual. As are Leorio *blush*, Gon and Killua. I do have a love interest, who is female, and NO It is NOT NEON! Or Senritsu…. Or anyone else you can think of. A good birthday present for me would be A SEXY JELLO DILDO! ….. sorry, Leorio broke the delete key on my laptop and is giving me a hard time by typing things and I can't erase them…..

_Ding-ding-DONG~ __**Keira**_

**X'D hilarious**

**Anyways this question goes to EVERYONE (also kanamakia-chan):**

**How do you think would a watermelon seed spitting contest go?**

**And have you ever bowled with a melon?**

**(gomen but those were once serious questions XD)**

Kurapika: I think Gon would win a watermelon seed spitting contest. *raises eyebrow* No, I haven't…bowled with…. A melon- You know what? You're stranger than Kanamakia after one too many drinks and only two hours of sleep for a week.

Leorio: I would win a contest like that! I'm Senor SexyPants! And is that a trick question?

Gon: I think Leorio would win a watermelon seed spitting contest! And what does that mean?

Killua: I vote Gon. And I have bowled with a melon, just once, when Kanamakia , Sheori and I stayed up late one night and… "partied".

Kanamakia: OH! Kanamakia-chan is what my creepy stalker fans call me~! You can call me Kana. ^x^;. Sorry, Leorio, I think Gon has my vote for the contest. And…. MY HAND SMELLS LIKE SUNSCREEN! OMR~! Sorry. Yesh, I've bowled with a melon once with Dulu and She-wo!

Sheori: I honestly have no idea, I's a close tie between Gon, Killua and Leorio. I don't think Kurapika would even try to spit a watermelon seed anywhere but a napkin. He's so prissy.

Hisoka: I'd like to see Gon put those big pouty lips of his to the test…. *licks lips*

_RAINBOW GIRL *SOB SOB SOB* KURA~~~~ And Away! __**Nia saransi**_

**I'm new; I have some question for 4 main characters.**

**for Kurapika:**

**Do you mind if you change your clothing style to a casual one maybe like Killua at least? I've seen some pics of you wearing shirt or jeans vest. Is the one you wearing now Kuruta's style?**

**for Killua:**

**Don't you ever feel homesick? I mean, I know you hate the way your family is, but there are so much people who love you there.**

**for Gon:**

**What was you doing in your dream that made you nearly eat Killua's foot? It's in episode 18 when you're tossing in bed with Killua.**

**for Leorio: (if you love kurapika, if you don't, no need to answer)**

**Did you already confess to Kurapika? I see the last scene between you and him in anime episode 62 is so romantic, when you talk to him through keitai even your distance with him only about 5m far.**

**Sorry if it's too much, but I'm really curious XD.**

Kurapika: Yes, I wear casual style clothing at times. But I prefer to wear Kuruta style clothing.

Killua: Nah. Aside from Kanaria, I don't care.

Kanamakia: *cough* LIES!

Gon: I was dreaming of a marshmallow. A big giant marshmallow. Kanamakia had given me one the night before, it was my first time eating one! ~3

Leorio: *Blush* ummm. Yeah. I did over the phone after he was away from me. You know how much of a Yandere he is.

Kurapika: *x* How am I a Yandere?

Leorio: …Yeah, well, I knew it would make him mad, but I didn't expect him to return those feelings.

_PUT YOUR HANDS UP FOR~ __**SuperDriver!**_

**First please excuse my bad english (im from germany)**

**This Fanfic is so ... AWESOME**

**My question is for Gon and Killua, please be serious:**

**Are you in Love with each other? and if please tell everything of your relationship.**

Killua: *blush* Nn-Yea- maybe. What's it to you?

Gon: *blush* I love Killua, but I also love Sheori… I've kissed them both. Killua kissed me that one night during the H—

Killua: NO MORE, GON!

_**HEY! If you're reading this, you should also read the bottom of the page~ Yes?**_

_LALALALALLALALALAAA~ __**aleneya**_

***lots of laugh**

**This is an interesting fanfic!**

**okai, so I'll start my questions:**

**Killua - Do you have any idea where your missing brother is now?or do you have a clue who he is?**

**Kurapika - Hmm..When will you help Gon and Killua in their battle with the Chimera ants?**

**hmm..i can't think of questions for Gon and Leorio..ehehe..**

Killua: Whoa, personal much? Nah, I don't have any idea, nor do I care. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you.

Kurapika: SUCK MY JUICY TITTIES~! Damn it! Stupid Leorio keeps typing on my laptop. As I explained before, the delete key is broken. I apologize for any nonsensical drabble he types.

Leorio: Once I 'tap' his 'keys' tonight he'll loosen up.

Kurapika: You'll do no such thing.

Kanamakia: Oh, dear… *sweatdrop*

-XX-XX-

_**HERRO~ Weellll more like goodbye. My ceiling is peeing on my foot, call a repairman.**_

_**HAS ANYONE SEEN THE PROMO VID FOR HxHAteam's Hunter x Hunter the Abridged Series?**_

_**I uploaded it last week, and it only has**__** 8 eight **__**views. Pathetic, raiight?**_

_**Don't be a-scared! Go watch the a- damned thing!**_

_**Or I'll have Hisoka sic his furby minions on you while you sleep.**_

_**Wow, with how happy I am you wouldn't guess that my host's boyfriend dumped her for a skank. Not Sheori, because Sheori is **__**MY**__** Skank.**_

_**Poor Emma-Leigh. I feel bad for her. **_

_**Oh well! Kura-kun and I will exact our revenge on the douche nozzle when comes over on Friday~!**_

_**MERMAID GIRL~ **__**Cream Puff**_

_**For 'some unknown reason' The band reminds me of Ryou Bakura….**_

_**Y'know, from YuGiOh?**_

_**Eh, Screw it!**_


End file.
